1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to captive panel fasteners; and, particularly to an improved fastener for aircraft for holding the head and shank away from an aperture in the aircraft in a first position while permitting the fastener to be pushed to a second position where the head abuts against the aircraft and the shank enters the aperture in the aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel fasteners for aircraft are well known. Usually, such fasteners secure a panel to an aircraft by insertion through an opening in the aircraft panel and a nut attached to the panel on the blind side is threaded to the shaft of the fastener, the enlarged head abutting against the panel on the access side thereof. Means have been suggested in the prior art for preventing the fastener from becoming disengaged from the panel when the fastener is threaded out of engagement with the nut. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,855 to Petroshanoff, the fastener is captivated to the panel by a retaining ring which includes integral tabs that ride within cross-channels and an installation slot extending intermediate the ends of the fastener. However, in this arrangement, the ring eats or bites into the threads of the shank wearing out the same and destroying its utility. It may then have to be drilled out of the panel aperture resulting in lost man hours.
There is thus a need for a captive panel fastener which can hold the head and shank of the fastener to the panel prior to installation while permitting pushing of the head and shank into the aperture to engage a nut without damaging the threads of the shank.